Emmett's Heaven
by EmmettCullen
Summary: When Emmett divorces Rosalie what will happen?
1. Moving

Hey, so this story is told from Emmett's point of view, soooooo enjoy...

I finally felt free, no responsiblilies, no jobs, nothing, it felt so good. The divorce had just cleared, Rosalie was no longer my wife, I was once again a bachelor, and a pretty fine one at that. She was in tears, I knew I should have felt bad but I didn't. Lately I had been realizing that our marriage was a lie, she kept on hugging me to make me feel better; but she knew, she knew that when I was frustrated I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I wanted to get through it by myself. Rosalie was moving out, I didn't want to leave, I liked everyone here, but she wasn't quiet so thrilled about all of them. I heard a screech in the driveway, it was the moving truck, come to take away the loads of unnesecary clothing that Rosalie had stored in her 1500 square foot closet. It would take a miracle just to fit it all into that little truck. I didn't want to go help, I wanted to break off all connections with her, I her to drop off the grid. I didn't need her lecturing me and trying to convince me that we were in fact meant for each other when we so obviously weren't. In half an hour she would be dead to me, just another scratch on the blackboard; and I, I would finally be satisfied with myself, nobody to criticize my habits, nobody to wreck my jeep. I still had my family, and that's all I needed.


	2. Freebird

Oh, F.Y.I. Bella is a vampire now, her skill is freezing time with her mind.

It was done. She was gone I would never see her again, I had cut off all comunications with her. Now, I felt like celebrating! I yelled up the stairs

"Bella! You wanna go hunting in the Rockies?"

"I don't know, I think I'm still kinda full from last week..."

"I heard that there's quite a few extra bears up there, It's mating season you know"

I heard zapping noise and turned around...she was right behind me.

"dammit will you stop doing that? It's really starting to piss me off."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Well let's try to next time, shall we?"

"Fine..."

"Oh don't worry, if you feel the urge on the mountains you can just freeze time and drop a boulder on top of bear."

"YAY!"

I plugged my ears, I might be invincible but bella had a knack for blowing out you're eardrums. In an instant we were both sitting in my modified Bugatti Veyron (aka- The fastest street legal car in the world), engine running.

"Bella..."

"Yes" she replied innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Did we not JUST HAVE THIS FRIGGIN CONVERSATION?"

"Maybe..."

"Ugh, you better not mess me up on the mountain, because I quite literally will throw you off of it."

"Awwwwwwwww, how sweet."

"Shut up." I shifted into reverse and floored the gas, we flew out of the garage, whipping a 90 degree turn.

"Buckle up Bells, we're going for one hell of a ride!"

She fastened her seatbelt...

I liked speed, I liked going fast, and now that I didn't have Rosalie next to me bitching about how I was going to crash I could go as fast as I wanted. The song Freebird popped into my head...

It only took us 39 hours to reach the Rockies, which isn't quite that impressive if you're going 280 mph. When we got there I hopped out and pulled the backpacks and snowboards off the back of the car.


	3. Like a Laden European Swallow

"Well, start hiking...It's a loooong way's up."

Bella groaned, she could freeze time, but she still tripped quite frequently.

"Oh suck it up" I said in reply

"I HATE hiking..."

"Well if you would prefer I could just throw you up the mountain..."

"Really?" She sounded enthusiastic...I was scared.

"Yeah, I guess so, just use your board to steady you and make sure you don't fly over the top, I don't want to have to chase you."

"I won't fly over, even if I did I could just run back up in a few seconds."

"Ok, on three,"

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE!"

I hurled her over my head, sending her screaming through the air. As she was flying up I began running up, I was curious as to whether or not I could run faster then she could fly...

As I watched her soar I began thinking, not about anything in particular, you know, just thinking. All of the sudden she was in front of me, I ripped through a few trees in order to stop in time.

"God Dammit! What the hell did I just say?"

"ummmmmmm...Not to keep appearing without telling you first." She said it in a mocking voice. It was really annoying.

"Right! And what did you just do?"

"Appeared without telling you first." She said in a matter-o-fact sort of way.

"Smart ass."

We continued hiking for another good 15 minutes, shattering the occasional tree on the way (as I said before, Bella doesn't have the best balance).

"YES!!! We're finally here!"

We had cleverly gone to one of the few mountains without ski resorts, there wasn't very many people here, maybe 10 on the entire mountain. I slid my board off of my back, admiring the work I had done. Reinforced Titanium, coated with a thin sheet of aluminum for speed. I figured we would need this kind going down a mountain covered in trees and cliffs, I didn't want to have to walk the way back down.


End file.
